


Reunion

by Fenri



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenri/pseuds/Fenri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Kings Rising finale the princes have to take care of their distorted kingdoms. Laurent has to go to Vere, Damen has to stay in Ios. They are separated for some time and they miss each other. And when they meet again, all other business will have to just wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Another silly thing by me. One of these days I'll stop. Honest.

“Yes, I know,” - Damen was saying for a thousandth time it seemed. – “I’ll get to it later. Yes, I know it’s urgent, everything is urgent these days.” – He wasn’t even really listening at this point, walking fast down a long corridor. – “I’ll get back to it as soon as I can.”   
Giving up on him, the soldier, who Nikandros had sent for him, slowed down and let him make his way to the front yard in peace.   
Damen heard the people talking, the horses stomping their hooves, and general sounds of people entering the caste grounds and dismounting. He hasn’t seen Laurent for 6 weeks. And even though he knew it was necessary for Laurent to go to Vere to settle things there and for himself to stay here to settle things in Ios, he couldn’t help feeling anxious and reluctant about this separation. He felt like they were never apart since the day they met, and if they were, next time they saw each other, bad things happened between them.   
This was the reason why he felt so nervous now, hurrying towards the gates. Laurent was already on his feet giving some final orders to his captain who was following him while Laurent was making his way to the castle. Damen was half way down the stone steps when their eyes met. Damen’s stomach squeezed for a moment, but Laurent’s face lit with such joy that Damen felt a tension he wasn’t aware of left his body with a deep sigh. He would have run to tug Laurent into a hug, when…  
“Exalted…”  
“Not now, Roshar!” – snapped Damen, without turning around. Without turning to a young boy, who was doing his job bringing him somebody’s message. He closed his eyes, sighed deeply and put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I will send for you when I’m done with my current business. You can go now.”  
“Yes, Exalted,” said the boy, his ears flushed pink, and left bowing deeply.  
“You are busy as ever, I see”, Laurent smiled approaching.  
“I missed you so much,” said Damen, and then: “Was your trip all right?”  
“It was.”  
“Will you be able to stay?”  
Laurent’s smile quivered. “Not for long.”  
“Why?”  
“There’s… been reports that someone is stirring riots in the North. I have to be there until the situation stabilizes. Also, I am still not of age to be a king, so it’s a problem, too. This is a crucial time and I can’t afford to be careless.”  
“Can I go with you then?”  
Laurent looked at him. “You tell me. Can you?”  
They were walking down the stone corridors of the palace with people hurrying here and there on their daily business. Damen was silent for some time. “My brother’s supporters are still out there. I hear they try to gather forces against me. They stir people against Veretians too, and… Well, no, I can’t leave now.”  
He felt Laurent touch his hand . “It won’t be like this forever. These things take time. It’ll settle down, and we’ll have all the time in the world.”  
Damen kissed him because hearing this from him was too much, because this was their longest separation so far, because he missed him.  
“Uh… Your Highness.”  
“Not now, Jord!” Laurent broke away from the kiss to throw an angry look aside. His fingers clenched more tightly on Damen’s arm as if he was afraid that he would be physically pulled away from him. “Whatever it is, it can wait. King Damianos and I have some business to be taken care of. Now leave.”  
Jord said nothing and left as he was ordered. Laurent turned his eyes back on Damen, the grip on his arm still strong.  
“And you shut up, stop smiling, and take me to the nearest room with a bed in it.”


End file.
